Felix's Campaign: Season 1
'Felix's Campaign Season 1: Trouble in Locus '''was the first part of a greater campaign with Felix Mayer as the DM. This campaign featured Flytlöv's Party. All players started out at level 1. At the end of the campaign all original party members had died with the exception of Ranger who instead left to seek for other things. This campaign is followed up by Felix's Campaign: Season 2 where a new party meets Sorean Canolford, who was introduced halfway through Season 1. Pitch "''Something odd is happening in the Village of Locus as false reports about a goblin invasion emerge, but it seems the goblins don't seem to be the only only ones looking for something, as tensions start brewing across the realm." - Felix Mayer, DM Characters Player Characters * Aasimar † * Irvine Crane / Cesar Lionheart † * Martin Flytlöv † * Ranger * Sorean Canolford * Lana Crawshire (regularly NPC, guest played) Important NPCs * Clifford (pet dog) * Raven (pet raven) * Lilitt Lumber, head of Arcanicus * Richard Chister, owner of GIAOM Retconned Characters These characters were canon Player Characters until a rewrite by the DM * Meep * Seek * Aiku * Winged Orch Connections to Other Campaigns It was originally set in the same universe as Rasmus' Campaign but the idéa was after awhile scrapped when Felix wanted to take the worldbuilding in another direction. This campaign is followed up by it's sequel Felix's Campaign: Season 2. In that campaign, Season 1 acts as a backstory for the character Sorean Canolford. Story Background Something odd is happening in the Village of Locus as false reports about a goblin invasion emerge, but it seems the goblins don't seem to be the only only ones looking for something, as tensions start brewing across the realm. Meeting Birk Martin Utter Flytlöv, Aasimar, the Ranger and Irvine come to a halt on their individual journeys in a small town by the name of Locus. They come together when offered a reward for ridding the town of a goblin pest. This task is assigned to them by the Mayor, who acts through his assistant Birk. They ask around the town for information receiving conflicting data. The Goblin Cave Thereafter, leaving the Ranger behind, they make for a nearby ancient temple that had been cracked open by the Goblins. After attempting a deception maneuver and panicking, Irvine bolts into the dungeon where he gets struck down by a Bugbear. He then returns in the body of a Goblin. The Adventurers regroup and go back, taking down the Goblins and their Bugbear commander. They are left with the puzzle “Give me one of my children and I will give you many of mine”, which is written in the wall above small standing pot of dirt. Aasimar identifies the dungeon as being built by some religion related to the forest god Wald. They retrieve the body of Irvine and place it in the crypt of the Church, for later use. The Tower of Locus Thereafter the adventurers head to the Officer of the towns guard and receive information on Goblin positions, as well as the eerie tower found to the west. They talk to the Warlock that was captured there, although he only attempts to mind control Goblin Irvine and Martin. They head to the tower and a Raven joins them, taking a liking to the Ranger. They defeat an Animated Armor on the first floor of the tower. On the second floor the party finds some strange looking stones, some books and some gold. Irvine takes the books, one of them an encyclopedia about strange creatures not from this world, and another unknown book which he takes and reads the abyssal text inside. Suddenly a portal opens up in the wall. The mystical circle widens and creatures walk out of it. One, a big brown creature with horns and wings, nicknamed by the party as "Djävulen" and another demonic humanoid creature with a beard of tendrils wielding a trident. The party decided to call the creature "Poseidon". The two creatures were accompanied with two imps. "Djävulen" spoke with the group but the party's calls for mercy were to no success. The creature struck down Aasimar and left him unconscious before leaving through the portal. The party battles "Poseidon" and the two imps. The ranger tried to run away but was jumped by the imps and fell to the ground. The goblin shot his arrows from a safe distance while Martin Flytlöv did most of the fighting. The fight ended with the imps dead and Flytlöv cutting off the head of "Poseidon". The Ranger took the creatures trident as treasure. The Big Goblin Camp The party went back to Locus to once again speak with the Warlock who supposedly owns the tower they were just in. Aasimar tries to speak with the guards to no success. When he takes out and shows the guards the severed head, the guards become hostile and force Aasimar to leave. The party decides they want a new goal. They had earlier snapped up rumors about a big goblin camp in the northern forests of the town. They remember their goal of fixing the towns goblin problem and after much discussion head there to see what is going on. TBA The Death of Birk TBA Entering Greywind's Landing TBA The Exploding Professor TBA The Secret Order TBA Into the Caves TBA The Return of Aasimar TBA The Downfall of the Goblin and the Otter After a draining battle against their now revived friend turned enemy the party took rest outside the mine entrance. An officer came up to the party and asked them who they were and what they were doing. The party lied about being called in to help with the chaos going on in the caves. The general offered a reward for delving back once again to retrieve a magical artifact before the Goblins manage to get it. The party followed. Martin Flytlöv and Cesar Lionheart decided they would help to solve the puzzle locking the staff together, while the others helped the army with the hoards of goblins coming in through the main mineshaft. The general lead Martin, Irvine and one of his soldiers to the room containing the puzzle. The room was a 5x5 grid with a bowl-like indent in each square. On the wall a text could be read; "you See, One solution to this puzzle is A Two-sided approach. you need to look around It To be able to make it. A Foreign traveller like you may be able to witness Before you what I am hinting at, although having five eyes might help in order See Five times faster where the solution lies." While the Otter and the Goblin were trying to solve the puzzle Sorean, Edwin and Lana were helping the rest of the guards taking down goblins. The GIAOM force had already build two small barricades and unloaded a huge ballista built on a minecart onto the rails from one of their iron carriages. While solving the puzzle Lionheart and Flytlöv quietly decided to steal the magical staff after solving the puzzle. They figured that the item would be worth more than what the general was going to pay them. They made up a plan that they would quietly kill the general and the guard and then sneak out before anyone else would notice. "We are rouges" the pair thought."What could go wrong?" The two never figured out what the mysterious text on the wall meant but solved the puzzle by trying things by themselves. When they stepped into the room, the mana-crystals which Lionheart had stolen earlier started to heat up. They found out that the crystals would light up when placing them in the right "bowl". But when placing one crystal in the wrong place all crystals would go dark. After testing different theories the pair finally solved the puzzle and grabbed the staff. The general told them to give them the staff, but as planned the duo attacked the surprised general. The Goblin attacked the general with a magical attack that just bounced off the general's chestplate. The otter also had no luck with killing the one standing guard. More and more soldiers were notified and even with the help of Sorean who angrily left his post the pair did not succeed. The Otter was the first to fall unconcious after being hit by a shield bash, the goblin died soon later. The demon inside the goblin's body tried to escape his dying vessel but the general took his sword and smushed the head of the goblin, killing the demon. He then turned to execute the Otter. Lana looked at the events shocked. Speechless she did not know what to do. The ranger called them stupid for even trying this. Sorean tried to rescue the bodies of his fallen teammates to revive them using his sacred magic, but quickly realized the roof was too low for him to fly over the enemies. Instead he watched them die before his eyes. Separate Ways After what happened in the caves of GIAOM the three still standing party members decided to walk their separate paths. The Ranger more than the others. While Sorean was being questioned by the GIAOM solidiers about why he attacked them The Ranger and Lana headed back to Arcanicus. The Ranger said farewell to Lana then walked away from the city along with his loyal Raven and Clifford, his dog. Sorean instead joined a new party and continued to work for GIAOM. He tried to find both the Ranger and the animals they left at Arcanicus secret base but by the time he got there, the ranger was already gone. Continuation The story continues in Felix's Campaign: Season 2.Category:Campaigns Category:Campaigns run by Felix Category:Campaigns set in Moria Category:Felix's Campaign